That's What He Said
by cruiz107
Summary: Bella thinks Edward is an arrogant jerk; he thinks she's...not so nice. However, they're forced to come together when their friends start to mingle. WRITTEN FOR Kate Sunsetwing Lucy/Sunsetwing FOR FAGE 4 GIFT EXCHANGE
1. Chapter 1

**FAGEtastic Four**

**Title: That's What He Said**

**Written for: ****Kate ****Sunsetwing**** Lucy/****Sunsetwing**

**Written By: Cruiz107 (me)**

**Rating: M**

**Prompt: ****They hate each other****.**

**Summary:** **Bella thinks Edward is an arrogant jerk; he thinks she's a bitch. However, they're forced to come together when their friends start to mingle.**

I heard the buzzer of my phone's alarm clock going off and turned it off immediately. I was even able to do it without actually looking at the screen. When it was quiet again, I fell back to sleep. I don't know how much later it was, but I woke with a start. It felt like I had been sleeping too long. Grabbing my phone I realized that I only had a little more than an hour to get to class. I could make the hour drive to Port Angeles in forty minutes.

Pulling the same jeans on I wore yesterday and a grey hooded sweater, I grabbed my bag and ran out the door. Instead of brushing my teeth, I popped a piece of gum into my mouth. Coffee was out of the question until after my first class. Just thinking about the wait made me groan.

I dialed one of my best friend's number and put it on speaker phone. "Running late again," Jasper stated matter-of-factly after picking up on the third ring.

"It's not my fault, douche. It's yours and that bitch you call a sister's fault for keeping me up late last night," I stated as I rounded a sharp corner.

"Yeah, because Jasper and I forced your ass to get drunk at La Push," Rosalie, my other best friend, shouted over the line. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. Are you guys on campus?" I asked.

"Yeah. We're heading to the café, do you want a coffee?" Jasper asked.

I moaned in appreciation. "I'd blow you for a fucking cup of coffee right now."

"You mean again?" he joked.

"Jasper. Just get me the fucking coffee. I'll see you in thirty." I hung up and shook my head at Jasper's choice of words.

I had orally satisfied Jasper before. I had reached all the bases with him - hit a damn home run, actually. Jasper was the first and only person that I had actual sex with. I had guys go down on me, but could never bring myself to have full on sex with them.

Losing my virginity to Jasper felt like the right thing to do. We, along with his twin Rosalie, were best friends and I was comfortable being around him. I knew the first time was going to be messy and awkward, so I figured doing it with Jasper would at least prevent the awkwardness. And it did. Not only because we were friends, but because it was his first time, too.

Because our friendship was that strong, we were able to move on from our first time without the feeling of weirdness creeping in. We never began dating, but still explored each other sexually. I guess we helped each other. He would tell me what guys like when receiving head and I would do the same in return. It wasn't until I learned that Alice Brandon harbored a thing for him that I flaunted my sexual relationship with him. I would kiss him on the lips in greeting and departure whenever she was around. He knew something was up, but just went with it since he despised her and her friends just as much as I did.

I hated that they looked down on people because they came from money, while the rest of us struggled to stay afloat. Really, it made no sense since we were all in community college. On a more personal level, I had heard the comment she made about me without knowing the full story. I witnessed firsthand how they laughed about me behind my back. Assholes.

Among the people of Forks, I stood out. Tattoos littered my left arm creating an almost full sleeve. My ears were gauged to a size seven, and I had a labret and industrial piercing. Jasper and Rosalie were great through it all. They went with me to get my first tattoo. I even convinced them to get an alteration of their own. Jasper got his tongue pierced, which felt amazing against my skin, and Rosalie got a tattoo on her side.

I wasn't an attention seeker, like most people assumed. As a matter of fact, I could happily stay in my bubble with just my best friends for the rest of my life. I just believed that we were born with a natural canvass. Some people utilized it, some didn't; to each their own. I loved looking down to my wrist and remembering the day I got that certain tattoo and why. I had sixteen tattoos and counting – each one of them held a memory for me.

I started getting tattoos my junior year of high school and only a handful of people knew why. The summer after sophomore year I was in a bad car accident with my uncle Phil, my father's brother. I was sitting in the back sit while Phil drove and his wife Maria sat up front. In an attempt to avoid hitting a deer, he swerved causing the car to flip over. When the driver's side of the car hit the pavement it shattered the windows. A larger, jagged piece of glass had lodged itself in my arm, tearing down the skin as the car began scraping against the ground.

While in the hospital I learned that I had lost a lot of blood, but it could have been worse had the glass dislodged itself. However, I had lost almost all the feeling in my upper arm and had to go to physical therapy to regain the use of it. It still isn't completely back, but it's a lot better than it was. Since this all took place during the summer, while driving in Seattle, no one aside from family and Rose and Jasper knew about it.

However, I had an ugly reminder every time I looked in the mirror. There was an ugly, puckered scar that was about five inches long and two inches wide. Because I was afraid of other people scrutinizing my scar, I would always wear long or three quarter sleeve shirts. I would sit in front of the mirror for hours and just stare at the scar which depressed me to no end. I was beyond grateful when Charlie agreed to let me get a tattoo to cover it up. I already knew what I wanted so I spent my time researching different artists in the Port Angeles and Seattle areas. I had a large purple heather flower tattooed over the offending scar.

After the first tattoo I had become addicted. One tattoo turned into two, which turned into six, which turned into sixteen. Not only had I developed a love for getting tattooed, but a love for the art itself. I knew that I wanted to eventually tattoo for a living. It was just luck that I was fairly good at sketching.

My classmates had a difficult time getting used to it. They gawked and pointed and whispered. I could easily ignore it since I had grown up with these people and had long ago learned of the sheep tendencies. I thought that once I went to college everything would change.

I was right to a point. Most of it did stop, but Port Angeles was only slightly bigger than Forks. Running into the same people everyday wasn't an oddity. That was the case with Edward, Alice, and Emmett. We weren't friends, but would run into each other every so often.

I constantly caught Edward and Alice staring at me and whispering to each other. Emmett never seemed to care. If I was going to be honest with myself, I think I could admit that I actually didn't hate Emmett. We had one class together my first semester there. We conversed and it was never about his friends. He asked about certain tattoos and asked if anything hurt. It was too bad he was friends with that jerk and the bitch. Let's not forget about the fact that he laughed when Edward called me a tatted freak.

I pulled into the small student parking lot and parked my beat up truck in the shadiest spot I could find. The truck had character, like me, and it was hard for me to let it go even though I guess it was a piece of crap.

I pulled out my phone and saw that I only had ten minutes until class. I raced to the quad, where I always met up with Jasper and Rosalie, to collect my cup of joe. I spotted the two blonds sitting lazily and shielding their eyes from the sun with their hands. They had class with me and they looked way too calm to be sitting there.

"Gimmie that and let's go." I snatched the cup from Jasper and began speed walking to class. When I didn't hear them behind me, I turned to see them as they remained seated and watched me with identical comical expressions.

"What the fuck? Let's go!" I shouted over to them.

"Nah, I think we're going to stay here," Rose replied.

"Whatever. I can't miss this class." I turned back around and headed to the Ackman Building where my class was scheduled.

"Bella," Jasper called out.

"What?" I responded impatiently.

"Class was cancelled." A wide grin spread across both of their faces, making me want to smack the shit out of them both.

I stomped my way back to them. "You're both assholes, you know that? Why the hell didn't you say anything?"

"Serves you right," Rose laughed. "Don't think we don't know that you turned off your alarm and that's why you slept in. Take this as a lesson learned."

"Learn this," I said, grabbing my boob, making them laugh.

When the laughter died down, I noticed that the only empty bench in the quad was now occupied, and of course it was by _them_. I rolled my eyes and tried focusing on my friends instead. However, the looks on their faces told me that they had seen them, too.

"So, Bella, about that blowjob?" Jasper asked loud enough for them to hear. It became quiet on their end so I knew they had. I knew what Jasper was doing. He liked sticking it to them just as much as I did.

I straddled his lap and dug my fingers into his hair. His head lulled back dramatically and he moaned loudly. "I haven't tasted my coffee yet, Jasper. How do I know that it's worthy of my magical blow job skills?"

Rosie gagged to the side of us. "Would the both of you get a room? Some of us don't want to see Jasper whip his dick out right here. Right Alice?" she said. Both Jasper and I held back our snickers at her classy comment. Rose was the absolute best. When I looked over to the three of them, sure enough, they were staring at us. Emmett looked on, wide-eyed, Edward looked pissed, and Alice looked like she was about to cry.

Alice had a thing for Jasper that she didn't hide very well. And I think Emmett sported a woody for Rose, but I couldn't be sure. Edward? Well he despised me before I despised him. Fuck 'em all.

I got up from Jasper's lap, but not before giving him a searing kiss. I dug out a small pack of tissues that I kept in my bag and threw it to Alice.

"Don't cry in public, sweetie. It's not becoming and people will stare."

"Fuck you, Bella. You're such a fucking bitch," Edward shouted as I was grabbing my coffee.

"No thanks, Eddie. Jasper already has that covered." I palmed Jasper's crotch for emphasis. I blew them all a kiss and we began walking away.

"That was really fucked up, Bella," Rosalie laughed when we were far enough away, texting away on her phone. "I think I really heard her heart breaking. I think she would sell her right foot to kiss Jasper."

I had to stop walking as I doubled over in laughter. She was so right.

"Eh, I'd fuck her," Jasper said, noncommittally. This sobered me right up. Jasper _never_ admitted to wanting to have sex with someone because he simply didn't.

"You like her," I accused. I wasn't really angry, but shocked. I never told him or Rose that they couldn't talk or hang out with them. They made that decision on their own when they found out why I hated them.

"No, I don't," he denied quickly…too quickly.

"Seriously, Jasper? Now I know you do. Why the hell do you go along with me when I do that shit in front of her?" Now I was pissed off. If he liked her then this was some seriously fucked up shit we were doing to her. It was all fun and games when I thought he hated her, but now I felt like shit. That didn't mean I was going to apologize, though. I was a bitch, but I wasn't heartless.

"I don't like her!" he shouted defensively. "I just think she's kinda cute." Rose and I shared a knowing look. However, there was something else in her eyes and she looked back to her brother. I knew what it was. We were friends much too long for me not to recognize it; sympathy.

"You too, Rose?" She looked at me like I had grown a second head, but didn't immediately deny it.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she uttered, while inspecting her nail.

"Hold up, hold up, hold up," I repeated frantically. "It's him, isn't it?" I asked. "Emmett is the guy that you've been texting?"

"No!" she denied vehemently. However, she didn't realize that she was still clutching it in her hand. I snatched it away before she even realized what I had done.

"Bella," she said, in a calm but warning tone. "I'm not gonna chase you. Give me that phone back." I ignored her and pressed the screen in the appropriate places to get to her text messages. "Bella, I'm warning you. Give me my phone back right the fuck now."

"Feelin' froggy?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow at her while still holding unto her phone without any intention of giving it back until I was done. She huffed but made no move to retrieve her phone. She knew I would, without a doubt, fight her until I got what I needed. She intimidated many, but not me.

"Watch her," I instructed Jasper while I found what I was looking for. It was like she wasn't even trying to hide it. In plain letters, was Emmett's name. After selecting it, I scrolled to the very beginning of the thread. Unfortunately, their very first text message wasn't available anymore. I scanned the messages quickly, especially the more suggestive ones. I was almost done, when two of them completely stopped me in my tracks. I looked up to a worried looking Rosalie.

"He…loves you?" She nodded. "And…you love him?" She nodded again, taking her lip between her teeth. I threw the phone back at her, which Jasper managed to catch.

"I gotta go," I said tersely, and turned to leave.

"Bella, c'mon. Please don't be mad. I was going to tell you, but I just didn't know how," she called out to my retreating form. I stopped and took a deep breath before turning around.

"I'm not mad that you…love him. I'm pissed that you think that I'm such a fucked up person that I couldn't be happy for you." I turned to Jasper. "What about you? Do you love Alice?"

He looked taken aback and truly shocked, before he turned sheepish. "No, I don't love her, but I do kinda like her," he admitted. That's all I needed to know.

"I'll see you guys later. I gotta do that…thing."

"Wait," Jasper called out this time.

"Look, I just need some time to wrap my brain around all this new information. I'll call after my next class is over." They finally accepted my departure without another word.

I stomped back to the quad – I was on a mission. Despite what I said, I was pissed and I needed to take it out on someone. Or multiple people, actually. Thankfully, for me and maybe them, Edward and his friends were still sitting on the same bench. Alice still looked upset while Emmett tried to comfort her and Edward looked pissed. I rolled my eyes at the Three Stooges as I approached them.

"The fuck do you want?" Edward spat when I was standing in front of them.

"Not you, that's for damn sure," I lied. If he wasn't such an asshole, I would have ridden that disco sick a long time ago.

"Don't you think you caused enough damage," he replied. I rolled my eyes at his dramatics, but still felt a little shitty for what I had done.

"You're such a fucking girl," I spat.

"One of us should be."

I flipped him the bird in response.

"Anyway," I said, elongating the word. "Emmett, walk with me." I tilted my head behind me and stared at him, not allowing him to refuse.

"What, you wanna fuck him, too?" Alice seethed.

"Look, don't fuck with me. I can be your best goddamn friend or I can make you hate me more than you already do. Trust me, you want me as your friend." I smirked and grabbed Emmett's arm to leave.

When we were far enough from his pack, I stopped and tried staring him down. Unfortunately, he looked more amused than anything.

Ugh, I think I actually like this oaf!

"You hurt my best friend, I'll shave your pubes and shove 'em down your throat… then I'll kill you."

His jaw dropped. "You know?"

"I just found out. I'm a bitch, not a love Nazi, and if you love each other, then love each other. Don't _not_ be together because of me."

He surprised me by wrapping me in a tight hug and swinging me around. Even more surprising was that I was laughing and hugging him back.

"Do _they_ know?" I asked, when he finally put me down.

"No. I guess I haven't told them for the same reason Rose hadn't told you." He looked sad. I wanted to kick my own ass for knowing that I was the main reason why both Rosalie and Emmett had to hide their love affair.

"Well, that's on you to tell them." He nodded in agreement. "Let's head back. I gotta talk to Alice."

He grabbed my wrist when I started walking ahead of him. He had a worried look in his eyes.

"Please, don't," he begged.

"God!" I groaned. "Just trust me." He looked at me quizzically before he began walking again.

"You," I said pointing to Alice. "Come," I demanded.

"I'm not a dog, you know."

"Fine," I smirked. "I'll go see what Jasper's doing." That got her off her ass like it was on fire. She was too easy. We walked the same distance away as I did with Emmett. She was first to talk.

"So was I right? Do you plan on fucking Emmett now?" she sneered.

I clenched my fists and took calming breaths, reigning in my anger so I didn't knock this heifer out.

"Listen, because I sure as shit am only going to say this one time. If I knew that you and Jasper had a…_thing _for each other then I wouldn't have kissed him all those times in front of you. So this is me apologizing. Jasper is loyal to a fault and went along with everything, despite his feelings for you. In a nutshell, what I'm saying is that I'm going to back off and let whatever it is between you two flourish, and all that bullshit."

Her expression was similar to Emmett's. "He has feelings for me?" she whisper-squealed.

"I don't know about feelings, but he likes you. I guess that could be the same thing, I dunno."

"Oh Bella!" She jumped and clapped at the same time.

What the fuck?

I cleared my throat uncomfortably. "Yeah, so anyway." I had no idea where I was heading. "Go, be free." I waved her away. However, instead of walking back to her friends she jumped on me and hugged my just as tightly as Emmett had. This time, I patted her back awkwardly.

When I walked her back to her chaperones, Emmett was grinning at me like an idiot while Edward scowled at me.

"You're turn, big boy." I beckoned Edward over with my finger, smilingly sweetly at him. "Just get the fuck over here, Edward," I demanded, when he didn't listen the first time.

I didn't bother going as far with him, since there really was nothing too serious to discuss.

"So, it's come to light that my friends have a thing for your friends…" I said before he cut me off.

"Wow! You're a fucking genius," he replied sarcastically.

"Fuck you very much. As I was saying, since _I _recently found out about this fuckery, I just want us both to be prepared for what this might mean. We may have to hang out here and there, so just stay out of my way and I won't knee you in the balls. Fair enough?"

"As long as you don't make me break my rule of not hitting females, then we're square."

"Good deal."

xXxXx

Sure enough, as the weeks progressed so did Rose and Jasper's relationships with Emmett and Alice. Emmett was cool as shit. We even went as far as exchanging numbers and talking when Rose wasn't around – strictly on a friend basis. Alice was, alright, I guess. She was nice enough, but way too girly for my liking. Apparently, it was just enough for Jasper.

Edward and I exchanged words here and there, but nothing that would constitute a real conversation. And we never talked outside of the group. All six of us were a group now. Go figure!

We were all seated around one of the larger tables in the coffee shop that was located just off the campus. I was the last one seated, and unfortunately, stuck sitting next to Edward. The longer I sat, the more the air around me became stifling. I removed my jacket leaving me in my sleeveless sweater, exposing my tatted arms to everyone at the table. I could feel three pairs of eyes on me, but ignored it by playing with my phone. Conversation still seemed to flow around me, but I couldn't shake the feeling that they were still staring.

"What about you, Bella?" Alice asked me from across the table. I looked at her curiously as I completely missed her question.

"I said what are you doing once you're finished at the college."

"Oh. Um, I'm going to look into apprenticeships at some tattoo parlors. I'm just here because they have pretty good art courses. I wanted a little education under my belt go I don't start completely green."

"That's awesome, B," Emmett said, grinning. "Maybe I can be your first client. You can do a whole back piece of Rosie's face," he laughed. Rosalie narrowed her eyes at him, but I could tell that she actually liked the idea of her face on him permanently.

The conversation turned into that of the benefits and disadvantages of having someone's name or likeness on their body. Personally, I thought it was a bad idea, but I would never tell a client that.

I let the voice fade away as I continued to browse through my phone. I didn't particularly want to be here right now. As I was contemplating whether I should purchase Doodle Jump or not, I heard Jasper hiss. I looked up immediately and saw that Edward was tracing his finger around the heather tattoo.

I violently swatted his hand away. "The fuck are you doing? Didn't your parents teach you to keep your hands to yourself?" It pissed me off that I couldn't feel his finger on my skin in the first place.

"Sorry." He held his hands up in surrender. "But since you didn't say anything right away, I didn't think it was a problem. I thought you liked it," he replied, smirking cockily.

"No, asshole. I don't have feeling in that arm," I informed him. His face revealed nothing but shock.

"Fuck. I … I didn't know," he stuttered.

"That's right, you don't know me." Apparently, though, that didn't keep him from talking shit about me. "I'm peacin' out," I told Jasper and Rosalie. I grabbed my sweater and cup of coffee when I saw them begin to get up. "No, just stay. I'm fine; I just need air." They hesitated, but complied.

The whole way back to campus was spent stewing on my anger. My anger for letting him get so close to something that was still so sensitive to me. Anger at the embarrassment I felt for having that little scene happen in front of so many people. And anger at Edward for being such an asshole and preventing something that could have developed between us – even if it was just a friendship. But that fact that he thought of me as a freak, put that notion to bed awhile ago.

I opened my truck door just to have it shut in my face by a strong force. I whirled around to see an angry looking Edward.

What? The fuck? Is your problem?" I screamed at him.

"No, that's my question! What the hell did I ever do to you to make you hate me so much?" he screamed right back.

I laughed humorlessly. "Oh, that's fucking rich! Don't act like you don't hate me either."

"I don't like you because you act like a massive bitch to me and my friends for no fucking reason."

"No reason? So you didn't call me a freak when you didn't even know me?"

"What are you talking about? I've never called you a freak."

"I fucking heard you! You didn't tell Emmett and Alice that I was a tattooed freak?" I challenged, as I stood mere inches from his face.

"What the…" He looked at me like I had grown a second head, until recognition shone in his eyes. He groaned into his hand. "I wasn't talking about you," he shouted.

"Right…okay." I rolled my eyes. "I gotta go."

"Shit! Just wait." He waited until he was sure I wasn't going to bolt before he continued. "I was talking about some chick named Heidi. Do you know her?" I shook my head impatiently. "Anyway, she came on to me – showing me all these tattoos." He laughed to himself as he recalled something funny. I grew even more impatient.

"You're point?" I asked, irritated. He sobered quickly.

"Sorry. Anyway, I didn't like her, but I humored her anyway. So as I was looking closely at her tattoos, I noticed that they were peeling." He widened his eyes, wanting me to understand where he was going.

"What? They were fading? That happens."

"No. They were fake – like the kind you pick up at the grocery store checkout line," he laughed. My own eyes widened in amusement. "Anyway, I told Emmett and Alice about it and that's who you heard me call a tattooed freak."

I took a moment to think about what he just told me, but some stuff still didn't make sense.

"If that's true then why were you and Alice always staring at me and whispering? Or was I imagining that, too?"

"No, you weren't imagining that." He inhaled slowly and exhaled even slower. "Do you want to know why Heidi put all those things on her body? Or at least why _I think_ she did."

"Why?" I asked to humor him, but rolled my eyes anyway.

"Well, she had a tendency to… hover I guess you can say. Anyway, I think that she overheard a conversation that I was having with Alice and Emmett about…" He stopped there, pondering his next words. "Someone." He looked at me intently, willing me to know who he meant without actually having to say it.

"You, okay? We were talking about you," he answered, when he realized I didn't know who he was talking about. "I told them that there was someone who I was interested in, but I didn't know your name so I just started describing you. I think Heidi overheard because two days later she approached me and starting showing me all these tattoos."

"…oh."

"Oh? That's all you can say?" he asked, angrily. "You've been a total bitch to me and my friends over a complete misunderstanding. I think that at the very least I deserve some kind of an apology."

"Apology?" I asked, bewildered. "How the hell was I supposed to know you weren't talking about me? It's not like there are a lot of chicks walking around campus with as many visible tattoos as me."

"Fine, granted, but why are you taking your hatred out on my friends?"

"Because I see the way you _all_ look at me and whisper."

He groaned again. "Because every time we would see you, they would try to convince me to talk to you – hash things out. That's why."

"Well…how was I supposed to know?" I yelled again, at a complete loss of words. I was wrong and becoming defensive so any form of apology was out of the question. I was too proud.

"You could have talked to me," he yelled back. "Look," he continued after a few seconds of silence. "We can't change the past, so why not just move on and start over. Maybe we can be friends?"

I agreed, feeling like a complete asshole for thinking so poorly about all of them.

xXxXx

Edward actually proved to be a really cool guy. The first time we hung out alone, he pulled up his sleeve to show me the tattoo that took up the majority of his upper left arm. I don't know why I wasn't surprised to see it.

Somewhere along the way, we both actually admitted to being attracted to each other despite our "rivalry". Our first date was a triple date with Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett. For the first time, I allowed myself to enjoy the company of all of us together. Alice was still a bit girly for my taste, but she was growing on me. Although I was having fun, I was still craving alone time with Edward. He must have thought the same thing because before the night was through, he asked me out on another date – just the two of us. Because we were both busy with homework for classes and work, we kept it simple with just dinner.

"So you know why I'm in community college. What's your story?" I asked, while we waited for our entrees.

"I don't have a story – that's why I'm in community college."

"Elaborate, please."

"Well, I didn't know what I wanted to do with my life so my parents said that they weren't going to waste money on courses just for me to figure out that I didn't even need or want them. They told me to enroll in PACC to at least get my core classes out of the way and maybe figure out what my next step is going to be."

"Alright, so what do you like to do? If you could spend all day doing just one thing what would it be?" I asked right as our food was served. He waited until the waiter left to answer.

"I don't know – music, I guess," he replied, unsure.

"You can't _do_ music, so what about music specifically?" I asked, as I cut up the chicken in my chicken fettuccini alfredo.

"Everything. I can sit and listen to it all day – every genre. I've composed some original songs and reworked some classics."

"That's a start. How about taking some music appreciation classes or even creative writing, to help with composing? Start small and go from there. Maybe, after a while you'll get a better feel of what you want, whether it's music or something else."

Instead of responding, or even eating, he just stared at me blankly. Had I over stepped my bounds?

"I should probably mind my own business, huh?"

"No, no, no," he quickly responded. "You're just amazing." His sweet smile turned into a grimace. "Actually, I think I'm a little pissed at you right now," he stated, causing me to choke on a noodle.

"What? Why? What did I do?" I spluttered.

"Because of your assumptions. This," he said motioning between us, "could have happened sooner." He immediately cracked a smile, revealing that he wasn't seriously upset. However, I still felt guilty.

"I'm sorry," I apologized for the ninth time. Somewhere along the line, I was able to put on my big girl panties and admit that I was wrong. He reached around the table to grab my free hand.

"I was just joking. However, we can both take blame for what was going on between us. I guess we're both stubborn, moronic people."

The rest of our meal went the same way. He continued talking about his love for everything music. Anyone could tell that he was in love with music the way he talked about it.

We were in the middle of dessert when he finally managed to shock me.

"So what happened to your arm?" he asked casually. My hand stopped midway to my mouth.

"What do you mean?" I asked cautiously.

"Well, you told me, rather screamed at me, that you didn't have feeling in that arm, and then there's that scar you covered with that tattoo."

My eyes widened and I could feel sweat begin to bead around my hairline.

"No one's noticed the scar before," I whispered, as I finally put my fork down. "No one's ever looked closely."

"I notice everything about you. Like how you're really grumpy without coffee in the morning, or how you rub your eyes when you're frustrated, or how you look up when someone is saying something you don't agree with." He was confident in his answers. I had no choice but to answer honestly.

"I was in a car accident when I was in high school. A piece of glass from the window stabbed me and I lost most of the feeling in my upper arm. I can feel a hard punch, things like that, but not light or soft touches. And I don't have the strength to lift heavy things."

"Is that why you got that tattoo, to cover the scar?"

"Mainly, but I choose this particular flower a reason."

"Which is?"

"Heathers are said to symbolize admiration and good luck. I admired my uncle for fighting for his life when the doctors weren't sure he was going to pull through. Obviously, good luck, since we all survived. And heathers are thought to have healing powers, so maybe having this tattoo will heal me of the insecurity the scar gives me."

He was silent a while and it just served to make me nervous. Maybe I had brought the mood down.

"You know you're beautiful, right?" he finally asked. I widened my eyes in surprise. I wasn't expecting that at all. "I'm serious. I mean, you're beautiful with your tattoos, but that's not what it is. Honestly, that's what caught my attention in the beginning, but it isn't what kept it. It's like your smile can light the sky and your laugh is the most infectious thing. I thought so even when I hated you, and I think that played a part in the reason why I didn't like you. I would tell myself that I shouldn't be attracted to you, but I couldn't."

I think that's when I started to fall in love with Edward.

xXxXx

From that night, we spent almost every night together. It was also the beginning of me actually appreciating that the six of us _had_ become a group. If not, I'm sure I wouldn't see Jasper and Rosalie as much.

It was two months to the day that Edward and I had become official that I decided that I was finally ready to take that next step with him. I don't know why, but I didn't want to rush into sex with him. It was different with him and I didn't want to ruin it by having sex. I had realized two weeks after our first date that I was in love with him. It scared me that I was able to fall so hard so fast. It worried me that Edward was just infatuated with me – the fact that he conquered the girl who couldn't stand him. I wanted to tell him that I loved him, but just the thought of rejection crushed me.

"I smell smoke." He sniffed the air as he sat next to me on my bed. "You must be thinking really hard about something," he said seriously. I laughed despite myself, but shoved him hard anyway.

"Seriously, though, is everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, considering I'm about to let you have your way with me in my dad's house, everything is peachy."

"Come again," he said quickly, his eyes bugging out.

"In a few minutes, the lights are going to be shut off and you and I are about to get our freak on." I tried to make light of the situation. I was trying to get over the nervousness that I was feeling. I never felt nervous around guys, but Edward just did that to me.

"So I'm going to have my wicked way with you under your dad's roof? I don't know if I should think that's badass or fucking stupid," he laughed.

"Well, he's not here – won't be back until tomorrow night." I took my bottom lip between my teeth, trying to look seductive, yet innocent. Based on his sexy smirk, I think it worked.

"Well, in that case…"

He stood in front of me as I remained seated on my bed. Without words, he began removing my t-shirt and then bra. It wasn't until he unhooked the clasp, that I could feel my body going rigid.

"Stop," I demanded. Using one arm, I prevented the bra from completely exposing my chest. "I can't do this," I cried.

Edward looked frantic as he quickly retracted his whole body from mine and took a step back.

"Why? What happened?"

"Because I love you," I blurted out. "And I don't think you love me back and when you throw me away I don't think I'll be able to handle it so it's better if we just don't do this. We should just move on," I said in a rush of breath, choking on my unshed tears.

There was a long pregnant pause. I knew I was right; he knew I was right. It was the only logical reason.

"You'll never change, will you?" Edward said, almost menacingly. "There you go again making assumptions about me when you don't know anything."

I was gaping like a fish, taken aback by his harsh abruptness.

"Everything was going well and you had to ruin it," he continued. "How do you know that I don't love you?"

"I…I don't know. I just figured…" I tried explaining, but was failing miserably.

"Exactly, you don't know, so stop speaking for me. You'll never stop being a bitch," he finished, sounding exasperated.

"Hey!" I shouted petulantly. "Fuck you. I was trying to save both of us the headache, but fuck you very much, asshole." I was no longer sad, or hurt, or guilty. I was fucking livid. Edward only pissed me off further when he began smirking.

"What the hell are you smiling at? My father has a gun around here somewhere – I'll shoot you in the ass." I don't know what the hell I was talking about, but I was pissed enough to think it made sense.

"You're cute, you know that?" he asked and I rolled my eyes. "But you know what I love about you? I love your mouth and the dirty filth that comes out of it and how much of a bitch you sound most of the time. I love your tattoos and how much _you_ love them. I love how loyal you are to those you care about. I love how you already have your life figured out. But mostly, I love that despite the fact that at times you hate me, you still love me. And because of all that…I love you, too."

Gaping. I was still gaping. Edward was chuckling softly as he sat down next to me.

"So…you love me…too?" I asked stupidly.

He nodded. "So much."

And just like the girl I resented so much in Alice, I felt my eyes getting watery at his very unorthodox declaration of love.

With that, we picked up where we left off only moments before as I whispered the filth that he loved so much.

**AN:** **If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: ** **Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.  
www. fanfiction community/ Fagetastic_Four/98339/ (**remove spaces)


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This is, obviously, the extension to this story which began as a one shot. I've turned it into a short story of 6 chapters with the possibility of adding an epi, depending upon how the story is received. This chapter was donated to SU4K. I'll be posting the other chapters every day or every other day – I'm playing it by ear.**

**Beta'd by SerineinNC & Sunflower FanFiction. And as always, all things Twilight belong to SM.**

**Dedication:** This chapter is dedicated to Kat and other cancer survivors/fighters who fight for the village and not just the household in order to destroy cancer. Also, to the readers of the original o/s who wanted to see this story extended. I hope you all enjoy.

**THAT'S WHAT HE SAID (CHAPTER 2)**

**Years After College**

I was impressed with myself at how fast I was able to get to where I wanted to be. No one could say that I didn't work my ass off to get here. I had no connections or a father with money. It was pure fucking dedication.

I graduated Port Angeles Community College four years ago; top two percent of my class, thank you very much. But how much is that really worth in a community college anyway? It wasn't like I was taking advanced math or something. After getting my core classes out of the way, I took nothing but art classes. I even took the blood borne pathogen course, a requirement to get my license, so I could get it out of the way.

After graduation, I went the old school route - which is the way everyone should go if you ask any respectable tattoo artist - and apprenticed for two years. I did everything from cleaning and sterilizing equipment, to making coffee runs. They even had me sweep like it was a fucking barber shop. But I did it all…with the biggest goddamn smile on my face.

It wasn't all menial work, though. If the shop wasn't busy, Ben, my mentor, let me sit and watch, going over different techniques – ones he liked and didn't like but were preferred by other artists. He also made me enhance my portfolio. He checked it every week to see if I had added anything new. There was a period where he seemed disappointed in me and it sucked. It wasn't that I wasn't adding to it, but Ben believed that I was playing it "safe". He told me that he knew I was better than what I was showing him and that if he didn't think I had a shit load of potential then he would have never taken me on.

It wasn't until I had been there for nine months that he finally let me take a customer. It wasn't a big tattoo or anything, just the guy's newborn baby's name on his shoulder, but it was still exciting. The customer was happy, even gave me a twenty dollar tip, but he still could have been on his new-baby high and would have loved it even if I inked a vagina on him.

Ben inspected it when I was done. That was the good thing about Ben – he didn't hover. After getting a nod of approval, I put the ointment on and wrapped the tattoo, making sure the customer left with his after-care instruction card. Before leaving that night, Ben gave me a pat on the back, telling me again that I did well. I respected him so much that I went to Edward's beaming with excitement and needed to release my pent up adrenaline. And I did…on Edward. Let's just say that I had to talk him out of sending Ben a plate of cookies with a thank you card.

It wasn't until Ben told me he believed I was ready to officially apply for my license did I get the ball rolling. Three weeks later, I was an official tattoo artist. To celebrate, Ben and Angela, his live-in girlfriend, took me out for drinks. It eventually led to all of us, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, and I getting drunk and Ben and Angela's dime.

After about another six months of working in the shop, I was now a full time employee, and Ben asked me if I wanted to go with him when he opened his new shop. I was hesitant at first, not because I didn't want to follow him, because I did, but because I was worried about what Cauis, the shop owner would say. I didn't want to be black-balled because I jumped ship. Plus, I was still new and hadn't built up much of a clientele. When I explained this to Ben his relief was evident. Ben told me that Cauis was trying to sell the business anyway and by leaving we were probably helping him out in the long run. I felt a little better about it, but that nagging feeling of betrayal was still bothering me. I was nothing if not loyal. Much to my chagrin, and frankly, embarrassment, Ben brought me into Cauis' office to discuss the matter with the boss personally.

Cauis himself gave me the rundown. He was tired of tattooing people's asses and getting bitched at when they came back the next day, or when drunken frat boys realized they tattooed their secret gay lover's name on their chest. According to Cauis, he was done and he wasn't getting any younger. When I asked him what his plans were after the shop closed that motherfucker told me he was going to join the family business, then proceeded to touch the side of his nose. I was scared shitless, thinking he was in the fucking mob. Turns out the family business was flowers. Cauis, the biker gang looking son of a bitch was going to be a florist. I damn near pissed myself laughing until I realized that he wasn't joking around.

"Fucking seriously?" I asked him. "So what the fuck? I'm supposed to go to you when dumb ass friends drop dead so you can make a fucking…_thing_ out of roses and tulips or whatever the hell you make arrangements out of?"

Cauis and Ben found it hysterical that I was taking it so hard. After a while of stewing, I managed a few chuckles here and there. I was still shocked but coming around. In the end I wished him all the luck and told Ben, in front of Cauis and with his blessing, that I would love to set up shop with him.

I wasn't a partner or anything - Angela was - I just literally helped him set up. I helped bring in furniture and stuck around when a supply of equipment was scheduled to arrive. Really, I felt like I was back to being an apprentice, but I was happy and eager for things to be up and running already. Getting the shop ready was actually pretty quick – it only took three months, and that was with all of us still working at Cauis'.

I loved the new shop. Ben and Angela really let their creative juices flow when they thought up a name – Bengela's Ink. They really thought hard with that one. Whatever!

**Present Day**

"Angela," I shouted, even though she was twenty feet away in the bathroom. "Get over here!" I heard the toilet flush, the faucet turn on then off, and an annoyed looking Angela stepped out.

"What the hell is your problem? I can't even take a piss in peace. Christ," she ranted.

"Shut up and get over here before I cut one of your dread locks off." Aside from her chest to toes tattoos, Angela was the proudest of her blonde dread locks that she managed to grow down to the middle of her back.

"How do you even have friends?" She walked over to me. "What do you want?"

I shoved a sketch in her face. "This. I want you to do it for me over here," I said, pointing to my lower back, a few inches above my crack. "Tonight."

"You're fucking joking, right?" She laughed uncomfortably, waiting for me to agree. Her face morphed to complete horror when she realized I wasn't. "You're serious. How can you be serious? You hate these tattoo's on _other _people and you want me to do it on you? I'm sorry, I'm not doing it. Just so you can come back to me and bitch me out when you realize how fucking dumb you were? Fuck that and fuck you."

"If you don't do it then I'll go to Tara's and have someone over there do it," I threatened.

"You wouldn't!" she seethed. Tara's was our only decent competition and it didn't help matters that the owner and Ben had a thing before Ben and Angela got together.

"Yes I would. That's how important it is for you to do this for me."

"Fine," she snapped. "But when you regret it, do _not_ come crying to me about it, because I swear on everything I love I'll kick your ass and fire you afterwards."

I jumped on her, wrapping my legs around her waist, hugging her tight.

"I love you like a fat kid loves cake," I told her while bouncing up and down, my legs still firmly wrapped around her. Thankfully she laughed instead of letting my ass hit the ground.

A throat clearing made me finally hop off of Angela. This lesbian looking love thing was not appropriate in front of customers. Much to my relief, it was only Ben. It was only Ben…adjusting his junk.

"Please, don't let me stop you," he said. "It was just getting good; watching you bounce off Angela."

"You fucking wish," Angela said. "I'm too much woman for her." She walked over to Ben, grabbed his dick and basically slobbered all over him.

Fucking gross! I turned away, not wanting to lose my lunch.

"Ben, take a look at this." Angela showed Ben the sketch that I gave her minutes before. "Bella wants it on her ass." She sounded less upset and more amused this time.

"Seriously?!" he sounded just as surprised as Angela did.

"You, too?" I groaned. "Yes, I'm doing it," I confirmed. "And neither of you are going to say shit to anyone about it and I'm not even kidding." I tried to sound as threatening as I could, because that's how I felt. If anyone found out about it before I was ready to tell them myself, I couldn't be held responsible for my actions.

Ben held his hands up in surrender. "I'm not gonna say anything except welcome to the land of the stupid. You're a member now." He had a knowing grin that I wanted to smack off.

Later that night, after the shop was officially closed for business, I set up Angela's station for her, laying out exactly what she would need for my tattoo. While she made a stencil of the sketch I removed my pants. I knew I was getting it done today so I purposely wore low riding panties. This particular royal blue pair were Edward's favorite.

"I can't believe you're doing this," Angela grumbled. "I can't believe _I'm_ doing this," she said with a shake of her head.

"So how's Edward doing?" she asked half-way through the tattoo. "He hasn't stopped by in awhile and we haven't hung out since New Years."

"He's doing good. Really good actually. The new place is really taking off."

Edward never did graduate from Port Angeles Community College. Though he loved music and everything it had to do with, he found something that he loved more, baking. Edward is a fucking baker. The Christmas after we began going out, he had helped his mom bake a few cookies and cakes –something he claimed he never bothered with before, and he fell in love with it. When he realized it was something he wanted to peruse further he dropped out of PACC and enrolled in the nearest culinary art school. Two years later he graduated and, with help from his parents, he was able to open up…I don't even know what I would call his business…

Edward never let go of his love for music, so he decided he wanted to incorporate music and his new found passion of all things pastry. He had an idea in his head to open up a small…lounge maybe? It reminded me of those poetry corner places that you see a lot in movies and television. However, Edward wanted his place to feature music – everything from DJs to quartets. However, what set his place apart from many of those types of places was that he served nothing but desserts, that he made in house. He never applied for a liquor license because he didn't want it to be "that kind of place".

In my opinion it sounded a little gimmicky when he first brought it up. It was a good thing that his parents were loaded and were able to help him out. They became silent partners, fronting the money that he needed to get things up and running and covering the advertising. Like I did with Ben, I was there to do a lot of the dirty work – setting up tables, scrubbing dirty walls, and placing orders for cakes and pies. If the place succeeded, I would be ecstatic. If it failed, there wouldn't be an "I told you so" because I never said anything to him in the first place. As a matter of fact, if it failed I would be there to help lick his wounds…literally.

A one point Edward even asked me if I wanted to be another partner, but I politely declined. It wasn't because I didn't believe in the business, with Edward's passion it was hard not to. I declined because I wanted this place to be his, not something he felt he needed to confer with me about. Yes, his parents were partners, but Esme told me, in confidence, that when she and Carlisle felt that Edward could fully sustain the business without their financial backing, they were going to bow out and just hand him over their share.

The other reason why I said no was because the more time I spent at Bengela's the more I wanted it. I was secretly dying to become part owner of the place. It didn't even occur to me that it was something that I would want until the shop was open for almost a year. After I came to that realization, I started putting more money into my savings and when the time was right, I was going to propose an offer to Ben and Angela.

Edward's shop…or whatever, which he ended up naming Bella Italia, was thriving only seven months in. I helped him out whenever I could. On my days off, I would go to Bella Italia and help prep for cookies and cakes. I had to admit, and not only because I love Edward, but he was fucking good at what he did. Like his peanut butter cookies. I wasn't a fan of those in general, but Edward's? They were always soft and warm with the perfect amount of chocolate chips spread throughout. They were the only peanut butter cookies I ate.

"Can I tell you that I love his fucking eyes without you sticking a needle in mine?" Angela asked, laughing.

"I know," I chuckled with her. "They're the perfect shade of green. Like –"

"Like a lush forest, or shiny emeralds, or deep jade orbs?" she asked, sounded whimsical.

"Uh…I was going to say like M&Ms, but that works."

Forty minutes later Angela declared that she was done. After wiping the excessive ink away, I stood to look in the mirror. I had a fucking tear in my eye and if Angela told anyone about it I'd fucking scalp her.

"It's… perfect."

I just hope that Angela was wrong and I don't regret it later.

**AN: Short, I know. Leave me your reviews and let me know what you think so far. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm so glad that many of you have to this short story. This chapter, and the ones after it, will be posted un-beta'd for the time being. Please forgive the mistakes. They were all beta'd, but apparently I lost a number of documents. When the beta'd versions are located, I'll replace these.**

**All things Twilight belong to SM.**

The tattoo hurt more than I had anticipated because it was so close to my tail bone, which was an extremely sensitive area on my body. The right amount of pressure on the right spot could have me screaming in agony. Luckily, it was only the little stabbings I felt.

The moment I walked out of the shop, I felt a whole lot better. I didn't want Angela to know that, although I loved it, I was ready to kick my own ass for doing it. I was having the most horrific internal struggle, but the moment I was hit with a bit a fresh air I felt better – like complete clarity.

I was meeting Edward and our friends at the bar and already running late. Edward had texted me while I was on the chair but I waited until I was on my way to do so.

The bar was way too busy for a Wednesday night, making finding any of them difficult. Completely pissed off from all the pushing and shoving, I gave up and headed to the bar instead. I wanted to get fucked up so badly, give myself a confidence boost to help me believe that I didn't fuck up my body, but I was an affectionate drunk. I was handsy, loved everyone, and everything was hysterical. Being drunk and having someone discover my new tattoo was not going to happen tonight. Instead of watermelon vodka shots, I ordered a virgin pina colada – I hadn't had one since I was thirteen.

As I was fighting off a brain freeze I felt a hand on my lower back, just inches from where my tattoo was. It was so close that if the person pressed a bit harder they could probably feel the crinkle of plastic wrap. I stiffened, praying to Krishna and Johnny Depp, that the new ink went unnoticed.

"What's up, pretty girl," a familiar voice said. I was immediately relieved that it wasn't Edward.

"James! You fucker. How the hell are you?" I gave him a tight hug, realizing how much I missed him. We had taken some classes together at PACC and easily struck up a friendship when I found out he was eventually applying for his piercer license.

"I'm good. Found myself a lover. Gimmie your number; I'll call you so we can hang out and you can meet Vick." He continued talking while I entered my number into his phone. "I'm actually working in Seattle. I'm only here for the week."

We continued talking at the bar until he had to leave. We made plans to make plans. The moisture from James' kiss was barely dry when Edward was in front of me looking piiiiiised off.

"Who the hell was that?" he asked, with the nose flare thing going on. Edward's patience had really thinned out since we got together. I thought it was supposed to be the other way around – he was supposed to have gained more patience while he was with me. My temperament was not supposed to be rub off on him.

"James. He went to PACC. I told you about him before," I told him, speaking slowly like I would a child. "Remember James…_gay_ James." I waited for him to wipe the sneer off his face. It was too slow for my liking, but it eventually disappear. "As a matter of fact he wants us to meet Victor… his boyfriend."

"Well how was I supposed to know?" He was getting defensive, a typical Bella-turned-Edward move. "I text and call and you don't respond. Then I see that you've been here the whole time talking to some schmuck at the bar."

"I couldn't answer my phone because I was with a client," I lied. "And I did text you back. When I got here I couldn't find anyone so I decided to get a drink and hang here for awhile. This place is way too fucking packed. Someone pushed me and I almost shanked a motherfucker."

He finally chuckled and pulled me into a hug. After more than four years I still loved him more than myself. With my temper, crude sense of humor, and poor attitude he still loved me, too. I think it was because he was more like me than he cared to admit. As fucking corny as it was - and I would never say it out loud like some type _Notebook_-watching-spaz - Edward was my best friend and confidant.

With his arms wrapped around my neck and my head rested against his chest. He placed a kiss on top on my head. I loved kissing him, but I loved hugging him like this more. It was more intimate, in my opinion, and comfortable. Plus, Edward knew I wasn't one for sloppy public displays of affection. I would never deny him a kiss or refuse to hold his hand or hug him, but he knew that I drew the line at slobbering all over each other. I didn't want to see other people do that shit and I definitely didn't want them to see me.

When he let me go we didn't immediately go to the table, opting to stay by the bar a bit longer, talking about our day.

"So who were you working on so late today?" he asked. "I thought your last appointment was at five."

For the first time in our relationship I wished that he hadn't paid so much attention. Leave to him to know my schedule better than I did. I racked my brain for a plausible response.

"I…was helping Angela. The new receptionist overbooked her so I gave her a hand."

Sounded pretty good to me.

"Oh. Well that sucks." He fucking believed me!

I urged him to talk more about his day, needing to get off the topic of me. Honestly, I hated lying to him. It was guilt like no other.

Eventually we made it over to the table where only Rosalie and Emmett were seated. I had spotted Alice and Jasper in a corner when we passed, looking quite cozy with each other.

I wanted to bash both of their heads in.

About a year ago they ran off and got married. The assholes went to Vegas and were married by the fucking Crypt Keeper, at least that's who the guy looked like when they showed us the picture. Anyway, I was irate when I found out they had married. It wasn't because I had feelings for Jasper - that was never the case. And it wasn't because I didn't like Alice – we had actually grown closer. I should say, though, that by closer I mean that I could go weeks without wanting to gag her with her Prada scarf. I was mad because I was jealous. I wanted to be married. All of us, all three couples, had been going out for the same amount of time, so in my opinion it wasn't fair. Alice and Jasper were married, Rose and Em were engaged, and Edward and I…fucked exclusively? Not once did he broach the subject to me or even hinted that marriage was something he might want one day.

To everyone's chagrin, I called it a night just before one in the morning with the excuse that I had shit to do the next day. Edward looked at me suspiciously. He knew that tomorrow was my day off and hadn't made any plans. I said goodbye to everyone while holding on to Edward's hand so he could walk me out.

"Rosalie is staying over my place. Do you want me to spend the night?" he asked once we stepped outside the bar. Jasper and Alice lived together, obviously, while Rosalie and I roomed, and Edward and Emmett shared an apartment. All four of us should have just rented a two bedroom together, but when the decision was made Edward and I were broken up. It was probably our third break up at that point. That's what we seemed to do – break up to make up. Apparently, we had this amazing ability to piss each other off. I called it loving each other so passionately that, from time to time, we needed to take a break so we didn't smother each other – figuratively and literally.

"Nah, I'm looking forward to having the place to myself. Thanks for the offer, though."

"Is everything okay? Is there something you need to talk about?" He stopped walking to ask me. I froze momentarily and hoped he hadn't noticed.

"Nope. Just tired," I responded a little more defensively than I should have. This is why I never lied to Edward - I could never act normal when I knew I was hiding something.

"Fine." He yanked on my arm gently, continuing to walk toward my apartment. "Are you coming to Bella Italia?" he asked when we were in front of my building.

"Um…yeah. Later, though. Probably around four-ish." I could do what I needed to do and still make it in enough time to help Edward out since the place didn't start getting really busy until around six.

Edward didn't seem too happy, though. He wanted to say something, ask me more questions. Luckily, he knew when to back off and this was one of those times.

"Alright," he said dismissively. He kissed me deeply on the lips, taking his time in pulling back. I loved his kisses. "Call me." He seemed so sad as he walked away. It almost made me throw in the towel and confess everything right there. I hated seeing him so forlorn, but it was for his own good that I kept things a secret right now.

Really, the only reason I couldn't let him stay over was because I knew we would fuck. Fucking meant nudity. Nudity meant he would see the tattoo. I wasn't ready for that yet.

I should have given him head, _then_ told him to go home. I was an idiot.

I slept in the next day for the first time in months. Right when I woke up, I called Riley, who I tagged The Hookup in my phone, because that's exactly what he was. He managed an upscale jewelry store in Seattle. I walked in one day looking for something very specific I couldn't find anywhere , when I saw the prices I nearly choked on the mint I had just popped in my mouth. Riley and I got to talking and negotiating. In the end, we came to a deal that benefitted both of us. He was looking into getting an extensive back piece and I wanted - no needed - what I saw in the display case. I was going to do his back and all I had to do was give him $1000 up front. I was pretty sure the deal we worked out could positively get him fired, but I was willing to do it if he was.

After confirming with Riley that he was still coming down, I showered and dressed for the day. I was meeting him today to start work on his tattoo and he was bringing the piece of jewelry that cost an arm and a leg. Riley's piece would be at least fifteen hours worth of work that I had to fit in this weekend.

"Bella? What are you doing here?" Ben asked when I walked in. "Isn't today your day off?"

"Yeah, but I had to fit someone in today," I told him quickly. "Look, if Edward calls tell him I'm not here. Tell him you haven't seen me today, okay?"

"You're not stepping out on him, are you?" He sounded angry. Ben and Angela had grown close with my group of friends. It was understandable that he would get upset if he thought I was cheating on Edward.

"No, Ben," I scoffed. "Someone is helping me out with something in exchange for free work. If you don't believe me come check in on us whenever the fuck you wanna. Just keep your ass quiet about the whole thing." He nodded in understanding. "Tell Angela the same thing when she gets in."

"Does this have anything to do with the tattoo you got yesterday?" he asked, too amused for my liking.

"It has everything to do with it," I spat, walking away to set up my station.

Riley was a good guy – a family man. It was easy to make conversation with a guy when he only talked about his wife and kids. I was jealous of this guy, too. He got me thinking that maybe I should trick Edward into knocking me up. At least he'd always be my baby daddy, if nothing else.

I didn't finish my first session with Riley until a quarter to five. I didn't make it to Bella Italia until six.

"Edward, I'm so sorry. Angela called and needed my help," I apologized, lying to him yet again.

"That's fine." His tone was neutral and he refused to look at me. I gave him a kiss on the cheek, apologized again, then got to work, pulling cookies out of the oven.

The whole weekend played almost the same way. I spent most of my time at the shop, making sure I set aside at least four hours every day to work on Riley. I was purposefully avoiding Edward during this time - instead of calling, I texted, instead of visits I'd call. When he suggested a sleep over I found a reason why I couldn't.

By Sunday he had enough and showed up at my apartment.

"You're fucking cheating on me!" he declared.

"Yeah, that's exactly it, Edward," I responded sarcastically. "You figured me out. I spend my day fucking my clients before stabbing them with needles. You're such a fucking blowhard."

"I can't think of another reason you'd be avoiding me. When was the last time _we_ had sex, huh? You don't seem as strung out as I am over it. You're getting it from somewhere."

"Edward, shut the hell up. _I'm working_. I don't have time to be strung up over the lack of your cock because I'm tired and stressed out."

"You'll never stop being a bitch, will you?" He didn't let me respond. "You don't want me anymore? Fine. Lose my fucking number." He stormed out like the fucking drama queen he was. I blamed that shit on Alice.

I wasn't worried, though. This was like our twentieth break up and when he realized how wrong he was, and what an asshole he was being he'd be back.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: All things Twilight belong to SM**

It was a good thing that I loved what I did and was able to consume myself in work the last two weeks. I had the receptionist book client after client for me. I told her that I wasn't to have more than half hour between customers. Before, she listened to me out of pure intimidation, but now with my constantly bad mood, she was even quicker to do what I asked. I could have told that bitch to bark and she would have asked me what breed of dog I wanted to hear.

It was two weeks since Edward broke up with me. The time apart wasn't unfamiliar, but we never went so long without some kind of communication. I was miserable without him, but too proud to go crawling back. That was his job. Everyone took the break up with a grain of salt, but I knew there was something different about it this time around.

"Angela, I need some time off," I whines when I walked into her station. She knew the situation between Edward and me and was the only one who allowed me to vent. "I just need some time to think."

She looked up from her customer on her chair. Angela was in the middle of doing a Tweety Bird of some chick's hip bone. A true sign on a skank. Tattooists know these things.

"What about your clients?"

"I had Bree ease up on my bookings. I've been thinking about time off for a few days. I have only two or three appointments for the next three days."

"Alright then. Ben and I can handle them. Call me," she demanded. I loved Angie. My other friends could suck it.

I went home to an empty apartment; Rosalie was still at work at the hospital. That insensitive-to-my-relationship- woes, callous bitch was a nurse.

I napped, watched horrible t.v, and ate – everything someone does when they're bored with nothing to do…or when their scumbag boyfriend decides to dump their girlfriend though they had no proof of any sexual indiscretions.

Eventually, I gave into my desperation and called Edward, but of course he didn't answer. I even called Bella Italia, knowing he was working. He was fucking ignoring me and that shit was not going to fly.

Fuck. That. Shit.

I changed out of my sweats and tee. I put on my tightest jeans, which luckily hadn't, thankfully, given me a yeast infection yet, and a red and black corset that Edward loved, but hated when other people saw me in it. However, I meant fucking business when I put on my black five inch pumps. If I didn't break my ankle in these then I'd stab Edward in the eye if he refused to see me – then he wouldn't be able to see anyone.

I called a cab and pulled up to Bella Italia half hour later. The place was decently occupied but not overly so. On my way to the kitchen, planning on fucking some sense into Edward, I spotted him sitting out on the floor with…some goddamn whore. He wore a smile on his face while his arm rested on the back of her chair. The kicker was that the cunt had her hand on my man's knee and he was leaving it there.

Fuck this motherfucking noise.

I made a three way call to Alice and Rosalie, telling them to meet me out our apartment in an hour. I didn't give a shit what they were doing or what lie they had to tell to leave but they better do it.

I was home for forty minutes before Alice and Rose came barreling through the door at the same time.

"What the hell is going on?" Alice said frantically.

"I had to tell my boss that I had violent cramps so he would let me leave," Rose informed the both of us. TMI if you ask me.

"I just needed to see you two before I did it," I told them.

"Did what?" Rosalie asked. I ignored her and looked at Alice.

"You're daddy is a lawyer, right?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she answered slowly, looking worriedly to Rosalie. "Why?"

"Because I'm about to shoot Edward in his fucking ass and I need good representation." I pulled out my semi-automatic. It was present from my mom and dad when I moved out.

"What the fuck are you doing with a gun?" Alice screamed with her hands in the air. I should have shot her as practice…or to shut her the hell up.

"Oh, calm down, pussy cat. I have a permit for it," I informed her, rolling my eyes. Rosalie was completely uninterested. It wasn't the first time I pulled out a gun in front of her.

"Yeah, but you don't have a permit to carry concealed," Rosalie reminded me. "Besides, Charlie didn't teach you to shoot so you can kill ex-boyfriends."

"Is no one else concerned that Bella has a fucking gun, a pink gun mind you, besides me?" Alice still had her hands up in the air in surrender. I may have been pointing it at her but I wasn't going to shoot her. At least not while Jasper still wanted her around.

"No, cupcake, because I know how to use one."

"Can we all just calm down for a second." Rosalie was trying to defuse the situation. "Why do you want to shoot Edward?"

"Because he fucking broke up with me and was probably minutes away from having that whore suck his cock in the middle of Bella Italia." I may have been over exaggerating but they didn't know that and that's how it looked to me…in my imagination, at least.

"Ugh. You two have the most volatile and dysfunctional relationship I've ever seen." Rose walked away to go sit on the sofa. I, on the other hand, was having too much fun with a petrified Alice who was still staring at my gun. With my gun still in hand, I motioned for her to sit with Rose, the same way a hostage would his captors. With wide eyes she practically ran to Rosalie. Chuckling, I tucked the gun in the back of my waist band and joined them in the living room. I hadn't even taken the safety off. I was irrationally, not dumb.

"What makes you think our relationship is volatile?" I asked.

"Are you serious?" Rosalie laughed. "Don't you remember the time you almost _did_ shoot Edward?"

"It was an accident!" I yelled.

"I never heard about this. How come I never heard about this?" Alice asked.

"Because it happened when you and Jasper ran off to get married when playing house wasn't enough," I said bitterly. "Anyway, I took Edward to a shooting range. I was holding this baby when I sneezed and accidently squeezed the trigger. It almost hit Edward in the foot. It was no big deal," I said, making it sound less than it was. In my defense, I made it up to Edward when I let him put it up my butt. All was forgiven after that. I also never took him to the range again.

Rosalie was cracking up on the sofa; Alice joined her almost immediately.

"Guys!" I hollered, calling for their attention. "If I can't shoot him what do I do?"

"God, and you say I'm dramatic," Alice huffed. "Just go over and claim what's yours. Simple as that."

It_ could_ be that simple, huh? Maybe. I was desperate and I wanted Edward back. I was stupid enough to take Alice's advice. Before hopping back into a cab, I refreshed my makeup and lotioned my exposed skin, making my tattoos shine. I adjusted my tits, making them look fuller in the corset. As I was about to walk out the door, Rosalie yelled for me to leave the gun that was still tucked into my waistband. I huffed and puffed but left it. I _would_ be fucked if I was caught with it.

Edward was still at the same table with the same tramp from before; and I was gone a good two hours! I was regretting leaving my gun. My hand was itching to pop a cap in his ass. Instead, I strutted up to the table with all the confidence in the world. The place had become busier and I had more than a few men glancing my way.

I was five feet away from the table when some asshole whistled at me, grabbing Edward's attention right as I reached his table.

His jaw dropped and his eyes went wide. "That's right, fucker," I thought to myself. I was even shameful enough to readjust my boobs right in front of him and his date. Cue the gagging as I took in the heifer .

"Hi, Edward," I greeted him. I bent at the waist, giving both of them a good view of the tops of my awesome boobs while I gave Edward a kiss on his cheek. I turned to the girl, extending my hand. "I'm Bella. You?"

She looked me up and down, but didn't offer her name or a handshake. Smart cookie.

"You don't mind if I sit here, do you?" I sat without waiting for an answer. I took the time to study the lady in front of me. She had a pretty face, I guess. Full strawberry-blonde hair and pouty lips. Her boobs were fake. She should get a refund from whomever botched the shit outta her.

"So are you Edward's girlfriend?" I was studiously ignoring Edward, but made sure I jutted my chest out as I spoke.

"Not yet." She sounded confident, smug.

"That's so cute," I cooed. I turned to Edward. "She's cute. A step down, but she's cute."

He cleared his throat, obviously uncomfortable. "This is Tanya, my date."

My heart rate increased and I could feel my blood boiling at hearing that word, but I reined it in.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry I interrupted. I just need to speak with Edward in the back for a moment," I spoke to Tanya. Who the fuck names their kid Tanya, anyway? She was destined to be a stripper right out of the birth canal. I turned to Edward, "There is a huge shipment of flour that is going to be delayed and I'm not sure how you want to handle it. Meet me in back when you're ready."

I stood up from the table. "It was a pleasure, Tanya. I should bring my boyfriend, Jacob, next time. We can double." With that I walked to the kitchen. I wasn't so sure before, but I _knew_ Edward would follow me when I mentioned some guy. Sure enough, he was hot on my tail.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Edward stormed in. Oh, he was pissed. Good!

Without another word, I lunged at him, kissing him so hard are teeth banged. Just like I knew he would he kissed me back. Like always his hands flew to my chest, freeing my tits from the corset he loved to hate.

"Take your pants off," he ordered. I backed away to give myself the room. His mouth moved across my face and along my collarbone, all the way down, until he had a nipple in his mouth. He was a little too rough, but I was going to let it slide and chalk it up to him missing me, too. My knees began to tremble; making it harder to squeeze my fat ass out of the jeans I had no business wearing.

Just 'cause it zips, doesn't mean it fits!

I sat myself on the counter before he told me to bend over. The new ink was still a secret. Threading my fingers through his hair, I yanked on it hard, detaching his lips from my slightly sore nipple.

"Let me see it baby. Take it out for me." I licked my lips in anticipation; watching as he stroked himself while he was still confined in his slacks. When he finally lost the dorky looking pants, I swear I heard angels sing as I stared at his smooth cock. It was just as beautiful as I remembered. I wanted to write it a sonnet for Christ's sake.

He palmed it and began rubbing up and down once again. He came closer, slapping it against my clit, teasing me like the asshole he was.

"Fuck, Edward," I panted. "Stick it in already."

"I knew you couldn't stay away from me," he said right before he entered me roughly. I gasped in surprise and the quickly dissipating pain.

I removed my hands from his hair, placing them behind me for leverage. Edward thrusted roughly and erratically, almost feral. Normally, I loved when we did it like this. I loved when he pulled my hair, slapped my ass, and grabbed me by my neck. Rosalie walked in on us once, commenting afterward that it looked like he was riding a horse at the Kentucky Derby. However, this time my ass was rubbing the metal countertop, making unsexy noises. Not only that, but I was sure I was going to have some kind of burn on my tush when this was over.

But fuck it! Not literally this time.

"Edward," I grunted out, my breath coming out choppy. "Don't be such a bitch. Harder!" I loved pressing his buttons when we were having sex. It pissed him off to the point he fucked me so hard some might consider it abuse. To me, though, it felt so good I could cry.

He pounder harder; the slapping of our skin echoed off the walls around us.

"Shit. Yeah…yeah…yeah," I moaned. My vocabulary had become very limited.

I was completely lying down on the counter; my legs bent at the knees and spread open wider than the Grand Canyon. Griping the edge of the table wasn't working so I gave up and began playing with my own tits. Edward was pounding into me with a glazed look on his eyes– a true sign he liked what he saw.

"I bet Jacob doesn't fuck you like this," he growled out. "I bet he's a little bitch," he mumbled.

"Oohhh…nooo." Mainly because there was no Jacob. "Harder…faster!" I screamed even though there was no way he could possibly go harder.

I was right there. I could feel it in my gut. Just a few more hard thrust. My eyes rolled to the back of my head – I was there…just one more push.

Without fucking warning, Edward pulled out and fucking came on my chest, staining my corset in the process. That shit may have been hot in our bedroom, it was not fucking cool right now.

I looked up, completely dumbfounded and pissed off that I didn't get to finish, and saw Edward smiling evilly and tucking himself back in.

"Explain that to Jacob. My date is waiting for me."

He walked away, laughing at my expensive.

He should have known better. Bella Swan will not be fucked over like that.

**AN: Thank you for all your reviews. I haven't answered any questions because this story is so short (another 2-3 chapters) that everything will be answered shortly. Keep 'em coming though!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I want to say this now so I don't hear about it later. This is a work of fiction that is meant to be funny and very non-cannon. Please don't come at me with how reckless Bella is acting. Thanks in advance!**

**All things Twilight belong to SM.**

"Where's Jacob!" I yelled as I entered my apartment, making sure to slam the door for added measure. Alice and Rosalie were calmly, too calmly for my liking, sitting on the sofa watching Spaceballs for the billionth time. That movie was one of the few things all three of us had in common. Unfortunately, there was no time for Spaceballs.

"Who's Jacob?" Rosalie asked, pausing the movie.

"My fucking gun. I just named it Jacob and Jacob is gonna shoot Edward in the ass. And if that bitch is still around she can get one, too… in her fake tits."

Jacob wasn't where I left him when I left.

"Bella, calm down," Alice tried to reason. "What happened?"

"You wanna know what happened? I'll tell you. He made a fool of me and he's gonna pay. If he isn't going to be with me I'm gonna make sure no one wants a man with a deflated ass cheek."

I paced the apartment needing to blow off more stem. Walking from Bella Italia, more than a mile away didn't help.

How dare he?!

"Sit your ass down." Rosalie grabbed my bicep and dragged me to the sofa. "What makes you think that this break up is different from any other break ups?"

"Because…" I had to stop, an overwhelming sadness taking over me. "It's gone on too long. He was supposed to realize he was wrong and come back to me; not start dating someone," I explained, trying not to cry.

"He broke up with you because he thought you were cheating, right?" Rosalie asked. I nodded yes. "I hate to say this, but he had a right to be suspicious. You were always "busy" and had the same excuse all the time as of late." She paused. "_Were_ you cheating on him?"

It wasn't an accusation, just merely a question out of pure curiosity. Still, though, it pissed me off enough that all traces of my misery gone, but also gave me a fabulous idea. I wouldn't need Jacob…yet.

"I need pills, like the strong shit," I mused. "Either of you know a guy?"

"What do you need pills for?" one of them asked. I was too busy laying out my plan to realize who spoke.

"I need Edward unconscious - like so far gone I could perform surgery."

"You're not gonna go all _Hard Candy_ on his nut sack are you?" Rosalie asked, her voice a mixture of horror and anticipation.

"No," I scoffed. "I don't have the stomach for that. I'm going to mark him. He can move on, but he'll never forget my name."

"What does that even mean?"

"I'm going to tattoo my name on him while he's knocked out," I said, proudly. I thought it was a good plan.

"Are you even listening to yourself, Bella," Rose said. "Where is this coming from? The Bella I know would never be so hung up on a guy like this. You sound fucking loony tunes right now. God, I hope he doesn't have a bunny."

"Crazy? You want to see crazy?" I asked, sounding, well…crazed. For the second time that day I took my pants off for someone. I mooned the two girls, my ass getting goose bumps the moment I felt the chill.

Both women gasped loudly.

"How…" Alice.

"You…" Rosalie.

"Nice ass." Emmett.

"Still looks good." Jasper, followed by the sound of Alice smacking him on the back of his head .

Upon hearing their voices, I was quick to pull my pants back up.

"What the fuck are you two doing here? Doesn't anyone fucking work anymore?"

"We were in Rosalie's room installing the shelves in her closet," Emmett said, like he didn't even see my pasty white ass. "Does Edward know about that?"

I ignored him and went back to the girls.

"Do you see what I mean now? I branded myself for him; like I was some cow. Me! Bella! The chick who absolutely loathes name tattoos went off and got her asshole of a boyfriend's name on her ass. That's why I'm so pissed off. If we don't work out in the end, do you know how much this is going to hurt to take off?"

The room was quiet. I think they were all suffering from shock. I think I still was, too.

"Do it," Jasper finally said. I looked at him curiously. "We heard everything you said; we were only in the next room. I say, if you want to tat him, do it. He did you dirty today and, frankly, he's lucky _I_ don't shoot him with Jacob, as you now call it, which I put away when we got here."

See? That's why Jasper was still my top dog. There was never any awkwardness once he hooked up with Alice and I got with Edward. We were able to maintain our strong friendship, though in the beginning it posed a problem with Edward and Alice. They got over it eventually.

"My uncle is a doctor," Emmett chimed in. "What do you need? I could probably get it for you."

I loved these people.

"I dunno. Whatever will knock his dumb ass out for a few hours?"

Emmett asked that I give him a few days to get some stuff, and I did.

Five days later Emmett called to tell me he had procured three different types of pills.

"Do you want to do it at your place or mine?" Emmett asked.

"Uhh…yours. I would have to have a good reason to get him to come over, and I doubt anything would be good enough at this point."

"True," he mused. "Can I suggest something, though?"

"Sure."

"I heard him on the phone yesterday and he has a date on Friday. I'm assuming it's with that chick from Bella's but I dunno. Anyway, I think you should do it before then."

Friday. That was in two days. Fridays were also the day he either left early or worked late, so obviously he was leaving early from work. That was also one of my busiest days at the shop; the best day for walk-ins which meant I went home with more money.

"Shit," I hissed. "Ok, call me once Edward gets home tomorrow night; I'll do it then."

Before hanging up, Emmett agreed to crush the pills and slip them in his water. It would be easier if he did it than me because I'd have to find a way to slip them to him without being caught.

Emmett told Rosalie who told Jasper who told Alice and they all wanted to be there. I had no problem since it just upped the humiliation Edward would feel when he found out, so I agreed to let them come as long as they didn't fuck with me while I worked.

I spent the next day at work, but I was giddy with anticipation. If Edward didn't kill me for this, I hoped we could laugh about it later. Hopefully, I would have his named removed by then.

Before leaving work, I grabbed my portable tattoo gun, the ink I needed, and a fresh shaver. I was psyched, but still a little pissed off at the whole situation, and that didn't make for a good tattooist. I could easily press too hard, causing him to bleed excessively. While that all sounded wonderful now, I knew I'd regret it later. Asshole or not, I still loved him.

When I was downstairs at the apartment Edward and Emmett shared, I texted Em to let him know I was on my way up. I already had keys, so getting in wasn't a problem.

"What the fuck are you all doing?" I whisper-shouted since I didn't exactly know how unconscious Edward was. It was like a fucking party in the apartment; everyone had a drink in hand and there was a bowl of chips and dip set out.

"Did you think we weren't going to watch?" Jasper asked. "This epic event will be epic." I shook my head at his logic, if that's what I could call it, and searched for Edward. I found him passed out, lounging in the recliner that sat in the corner, his feet propped up on the ottoman. He looked innocent – like he hadn't completely ripped out my heart and stomped on it…more like came on it. Bastard.

"He's out like a light. You probably _could_ perform surgery and he'd never feel it," Emmett said from behind me. He was extremely smug.

"What'd you give him?" I asked, still looking at Edward who had drool pooling around the corner of his mouth.

"Uhh… a Xanax, SOMA, and Lunesta combo."

I whirled around to look at Emmett. "What the fuck, Emmett? How do you know that shit isn't gonna kill him? You gave him some serious shit." I was on the verge of freaking out. I didn't know much about prescription drugs, but it seemed like every day there was a celebrity overdosing from one thing or another.

"Calm down. I did minimal research and it won't kill him this one time. If he decides he likes it when he wakes up, well then… he's on his own."

I turned back to Edward who looked to be breathing normally. He just seemed _really _out of it.

I took Emmett's word for it, still not completely sold on Emmett's "research".

Everyone was milling about like we didn't have an unconscious body hanging around – like it was a regular get together. They didn't even bother to lower their voices.

I walked over to Edward, removed his feet from the ottoman, and after struggling, I was able to remove his sweatpants. With no help from anyone. Fuckers!

He was wearing the boxer briefs that I loved so much and I couldn't help but stare at his bulge. I missed that bulge. Tanya probably touched that bulge. I hate Tanya.

"I can't tell who's drooling more, you or Edward," Rosalie snarked.

After giving her the finger, I set up my makeshift station by dragging the coffee table over. I shaved the area on his inner thigh, put my gloves on, and began free-handing.

I was concentrating so hard that I hadn't noticed that the only noise around me was the buzzing of the needle. While wiping away the excessive ink, I chanced a look from Edward's thigh. To my surprise, I had an audience that was damn near breathing down my neck.

"What are you all staring at?" I asked, self-consciousness creeping up.

"I forgot how good you were," Jasper said. "It's been awhile since we've seen you in action. You still grind your teeth in concentration." I hadn't even realized I was grinding my teeth until he said it, but I felt the pressure once I stopped and it hurt.

I choose to ignore them and continue working on the second 'L'.

"Do you think he ever loved me?" I asked, but not taking my eyes off of Edward's thigh. "How do you just throw away years of a relationship over nothing? A gut feeling that was wrong? Then humiliate me while he was on a date, when he knew I wanted him back." I was rambling. I had to stop and take a breath, my vision becoming blurry and threatening the steadiness of my hand.

"Seriously?" Alice scoffed. "Just look at his arms. He has two full sleeves that he let _you_ give him. You weren't even licensed what you gave him most of those – they were practice. He sacrificed, literally flesh and blood, to make you happy. Of course he loves you."

"And he did name his business after you." Jasper.

"And he does put up with your nasty attitude." Rosalie.

"And he never shuts the hell up about you." Emmett.

"And he doesn't want to marry me," I added silently.

I worked quietly the rest of the time until I was done. I sat for a moment to admire my handy work. I didn't know about Edward, but I loved it.

"Edward is going to flip. His. Shit," Emmett commented, his voice teetering between nervousness and amusement.

Good!

**AN: Hard Candy is an awesome movie starring Ellen Page about a young girl that gets revenge on a pedophile she meets on the internet. Watch it…after you leave me a review! ;)**

**One more chapter after this.**


	6. Chapter 6

I wasn't an idiot by any means, which was why I came into work on my day off. It was early still and there was a very good chance that Edward was still knocked out, drooling on his own shoulder. Besides, he hadn't called to rip me a new one, yet. Like I said, I wasn't stupid, so when he decided to kill me for I'd have witnesses.

Being that I had no appointments today, I spent the morning cleaning out my station and refilling everyone's ink and sanitation products. Basically, I was riding bitch in the shop, even picking up lunch for everyone.

I was digging into to my massive cheeseburger, because whoever said nothing taste as good as skinny feels didn't know what the fuck they were talking about. It was when I swallowed my first heavenly bite of greasy, cheesy goodness that I heard the front door slam open and heavy footsteps coming closer. I could smell him before I even saw him.

"Hey, Edward," I greeted coyly, feigning innocence. Boy, did he look upset. His hair was a mess, his face was red, and I swear there was steam coming out of his ears.

"What the fuck, Bella?" he shouted. Luckily for him there were no customers in the shop because I'm pretty sure Angela's tiny ass would have kicked us both out. Right now, they both tucked into their own lunches, watching the show with rapt attention. "I could sue you for this shit! Get your license revoked! How the fuck did you even do this to me without me waking up?"

He picked the wrong fucking time. My burger was sitting there getting cold while he threw threats my way. I was irate…and hungry.

"Don't you dare threaten me, asshole. You got what you deserved. The next time Tanya sucks your cock she'll know she wasn't the first and she won't be the last. Get the fuck out of here. I'm done with you. And you might want to check your friend since he was the one who helped me lay your ass out." My heart was racing and my blood was pumping. I was ready for a fight. If I had them on, I'd be taking my earrings off and asking someone to hold my chain.

"Are you listening to yourself? You're fucking crazy! You have no right to be pissed off at me. You. Tattooed. _Your_ name. Five inches from my cock! Who do you think you are? Who does that?!" he screamed.

Well… I can scream louder.

"Me? I'm the person who loves you, that's who!" I screamed back.

"And you show that how? Permanently marking me…in pink no less? Grow up!"

I'd give him another color – two as a matter of fact, black and blue.

"Are you too good to have my name on you, then? Were you planning on breaking up with me all along?"

"You really are crazy," he grumbled.

"I am," I conceded. "Only a person who's lost their goddamn mind would do this." I dropped trou, again, to show him his name that I tattooed on my lower back. He was damn lucky my name wasn't as big as his name was on my body. A four by seven sized tattoo, written in gothic font, was not very inconspicuous.

"That's…that's my name," he uttered dumbly.

"Yeah, your name – that I permanently marked on myself. For you. Oh, but that's not all," I chuckled humorlessly.

I went to my station and pulled on the box that felt too heavy in my hand now. Luckily, I kept it in my draw for safe keeping. Anyone who wanted to keep their fingers knew not to encroach on my territory. Emmett had the scar on his hand to prove it how territorial I was of my station.

I threw the box at Edward when I was in front of him again. He opened it slowly, the air whooshing out of him when he took in the 18k gold, diamond, and onyx bracelet.

"That right there is the reason I couldn't spend every fucking minute of the day with you. I was trying to pay that off. It was supposed to be a surprise. Surprise!" I cheered sarcastically, waving my hands in the air.

"I don't understand," he said, looking up from the bracelet. I huffed in annoyance.

"Since it didn't seem like _you_ were going to pop the question, I was gonna ask you to marry me. That," I said, pointing to the bracelet, "was supposed to be in lieu of an engagement ring. So there you go. You broke up with me while I was trying to find a way to propose to you," I cried. Literally cried.

I gave this guy my heart, told him things that neither Rosalie nor Jasper knew. It made me feel like such…a girl. He was the only person I ever loved or planned on loving for the rest of my life. Then here I was, crying like Alice, because Edward didn't love me anymore.

"Just go away, Edward. Tanya won." I sounded pathetic to my own ears. "I'll pay for the removal if you just walk away now." I turned back to my cheeseburger that didn't look a fraction of tantalizing anymore. I wanted to throw up.

"Wait, Bella," Edward urged. "You want to marry me? I thought you didn't want to get married at all."

"When did I ever tell you that?" I shrieked. I was giving myself whiplash with my emotional back and forth.

"The day we were watching that show about those chicks getting married. After we came home from the bar with Rose and Emmett? You said that I should never ask you to marry me if I didn't want you to turn into a raging bitch 24/7," he replied, defensively.

It took me a few minutes to realize what he was talking about.

"Oh, my god, are you serious? The day we watched Bridezilla?! I was drunk! I also asked you to front me the money to start my own zoo." Edward didn't respond, but I heard Angela and Ben snort in the distance. I flipped them the bird for good measure.

Edward was stuck on stupid as he continued to stare at me like I had a booger on my forehead.

"So you want to marry me?" he asked slowly, as if I was the idiot in this scenario.

"I _did. _Before you broke up with me for no good reason then treated me like a freaking whore." I looked over Edward's shoulder to talk to Angela and Ben. "Did I tell you guys that while he was on a date with this chick, he screwed me in the kitchen and jizzed on my chest. A keeper, huh?" I turned back to Edward. "I love you and you treated me like trash," I seethed.

Edward's faced turned red, a sure sign of his anger. I'm sure blabbing what happened in the kitchen to my bosses didn't exactly turn him on.

"Oh, yeah?" he challenged before turning to face Ben and Angie himself. "Did you know that sometimes, in order for Bella to come, she likes me to stick my finger up her…"

"Woah!" I shouted. "Party fucking foul." I did the time out signal with my hands. "What the fuck?"

"Well, you want to play the victim to your friends, so I'm merely shining light on the fact that you like the kinky stuff. Maybe you did get off when I shot my load on your tits," he said, wearing a devilish grin.

"This is better than that Honey Boo Boo show," I heard Angela muttered to Ben.

"I hate you so much sometimes," he said

"The feelings mutual, buddy," I retorted. "I don't know why the hell I even wanted to marry you."

The only sound that could be heard was Angela and Ben munching away and the crinkle of my lunch containers as I packed them away.

"Tanya's married," Edward confessed after a long pause.

I chuckled while keeping my back to him and cleaning my area. "Is that supposed to make me feel better? Good for you for bagging a married chick; keep it classy." I rolled my eyes though he couldn't see me.

"That wasn't a date; it was an interview."

"Spare me. I'm not dumb, so don't lie about it now."

"I'm serious! Lola is leaving and I needed another waitress. Tanya came in for the interview. We got to talking and somehow or another we got to the topic of you. I told her how the girl I loved cheated on me. I described you in perfect detail and it's not like beauties like you are walking around everywhere. Anyway, I was mad and I just wanted to get even and she played along. That's it. Nothing happened with her."

He wasn't lying, that was for sure. He had a lip licking tell that always gave him away when he lied.

"What about the date Emmett told me you had? If not Tanya than whom else are you seeing?" I asked. Momma didn't raise no fool. He wasn't getting away so easily.

"I was meeting with Tanya, but I don't know why Emmett called it a date. _I_ didn't. I was meeting with Tanya and her husband, Alistair. They wanted to take me out for dinner to say thank you for giving Tanya the job. Supposedly, she's been unemployed for close to a year and their savings ran dry months ago."

I remained quiet because, really, how do you respond to something like that? Plus, and I hated this about me, I needed to have the last word.

"Alright, fine, that was my mistake and I'll own up to it, but what about you? How could you honestly believe that I'd cheat on you? I've never given you a reason to believe otherwise and you had no actual proof. My word wasn't good enough for you. How do you think that makes me feel? The fact that you gave up so easily had me questioning everything we had."

"I dunno. Nothing was making sense. You were cancelling plans on me, showing up late, and making excuses for why you couldn't hang out. I could see in your eyes that something was up, but I didn't know what. I even went to Jasper for advice and he had nothing. What was I supposed to think?" He didn't sound as defensive as I had. In reality, he sounded quite sad.

"What made this break up so different than the others?" I asked, my voice just as defeated as his, but I needed to know.

"Because the other break ups were just us being too hot-headed for stupid reasons; neither of us wanting our ego to take a hit. Infidelity was never an issue before," he explained.

"So where does that leave us now?"

"Depends." He shrugged. "Do you still want to marry me?"

I nodded vigorously, putting my pride aside for awhile. "I do. I really, really do." I was openly crying again. I didn't want to lose Edward and despite everything, I still wanted to be his wife.

"Alright," he said slowly; not very enthusiastically. "Then clip this on me and give your fiancé a kiss."

My eyes, that were studying the carpet, snapped up to his in surprise. He was wearing the smirk that I hated to love. His hand was outstretched holding the jewelry box for me to take. I grabbed it carefully, afraid that at the last second he would yell "psych" and tell me he'd never marry me.

"Seriously?" I asked, making sure this wasn't a cruel joke. Before he was even done shaking his head, I removed the bracelet from the small velvet pillow. "Will you marry me?" I asked before fastening it around his wrist.

"Yes." I secured it as his smile beamed down on me. I kissed him hard on the lips as Ben and Angela provided the background music in the form of horrible humming.

"Thank you." I felt like I had to thank him for taking me back despite the hell I put him through. "And I'm sorry about the tattoo."

"Don't be. I love it," he replied. I stepped back to look up at him, clearly shocked. He laughed at my confusion. "Do you really think that I would hate having your name on me? You could have picked a manlier color, but since you're the only one I plan on blowing me, I'm cool with it."

"You're such an asshole for making a scene like that." I smacked his chest hard. "I fucking love you."

"You two are the weirdest fucking creatures on the plant," Ben complained. "Please don't breed. The world can't handle any more of this idiocy. C'mon, Angela, help me hide all the sharp object in case Bella wants to seal the deal in blood."

"Wait a second, that's it?" Angela asked as Ben dragged her away. "No one is going to declare their undying love for the other?" She continued to spew profanities at our "whack asses" as Ben pried her away from the scene.

I laughed against Edward's lips as he laughed back. Maybe Edward and I were fucking insane, but that's what made us perfect for each other. What we lacked in moral fiber we made up for in passion.

Edward couldn't fathom what he was in for when he agreed to marry me.

**AN: So yeah…**

**Epilogue? No epilogue? Shut the hell up and update my other stories? Let me know. The epi isn't written, so it'll take a little bit if I go that route.**

**All things Twilight belong to SM**


End file.
